Ce n'était qu'un jeu
by lily forever
Summary: OS. Ce n’était qu’un jeu, Rose… Tu le savais, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’étais pas sérieuse, et je ne l’étais pas non plus. C’était évident… Nous sommes ennemis ! Tu imagines si on sortait ensemble ? Rose X Scorpius


_Petit OS sur Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy, parce que j'ai décidé que j'aimais beaucoup ce couple xD_

_Bon, il est court, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bisous_

_Lil's _

_(Aurais-je le_ _droit à une petite review ?)_

**

* * *

**

**Ce n'était qu'un jeu.**

_« Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Rose… Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas sérieuse, et je ne l'étais pas non plus. C'était évident… Nous sommes ennemis, Rose,__ tu imagines si on sortait ensemble ? »_

Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un flirt innocent entre deux ennemis, parce qu'ils ont le goût du risque, parce qu'il trouve que l'autre n'est pas mal. Pas d'amour, juste du flirt… pour s'amuser.

Le problème, c'est que Rose s'était brûlée les ailes en prenant goût au jeu. Lentement, avant même qu'elle est vraiment pu s'en rendre compte, Scorpius Malefoy était devenu une drogue. Il fallait qu'elle _le_ voie, chaque jour, il fallait qu'elle sente _sa_ main tortiller une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux. Il fallait qu'elle lui adresse un de ses sourires taquins et qu'il lui réponde par une moue railleuse.

On avait essayé de la prévenir que tout finirait mal, surtout pour elle. On lui avait rappelé les bassesses de Scorpius avec les filles, on lui avait nommé ses nombreuses conquêtes et raconté les innombrables rumeurs sur le serpentards. Mais à cette époque, elle croyait encore être immunisé contre le charme destructeur de son ennemi, et elle avait rit.

Elle était bien mal, maintenant, bien misérable. Assise sur une des tables en bois de la pièce abandonnée dans laquelle elle s'était enfuie pour ne plus devoir supporter les longs baisers langoureux entre son cousin et sa meilleure amie, Rose repensait à cette sixième année et à ce jeu qu'elle avait cru innocent.

Un soupir.

L'horloge sonna. Le couvre-feu était désormais mis en place, et Rose était dans « l'illégalité ». Bof. Au pire, elle aurait une retenue. Elle en avait déjà eut tant, à cause d'Albus et Esteban et de leurs idées foireuses que peu lui importait vraiment. Ses longues jambes se balançaient dans le vide, ses yeux fixaient le vague et un maigre sourire persistait sur ses lèvres, malgré qu'en cet instant, elle soit sans aucuns doutes la fille la plus malheureuse de Poudlard.

Un rire.

Rose revint à la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte, et elle remarqua que la poignée tournait. Des élèves, sans aucuns doutes. Reprenant son air sérieux, elle sauta gracieusement de la table et croisa les bras sur poitrine, en réajustant son badge de préfète. Le rire se transforma en gloussement. La porte s'ouvrit. Un rayon de lune passa par la fenêtre. Le cœur de Rose loupa un battement.

Pourquoi fallait-il que de tous les garçons, se soit lui qui soit en compagnie de cette cruche de Wilson ? Il la remarqua aussitôt, et son sourire charmeur se fit moqueur.

« Weasley. » la salua-t-il pompeusement.

Ne pas montrer ses émotions, tel était la clé. Rose pencha légèrement la tête, et prit son air le plus taquin possible. Le jeu. Toujours le jeu.

« Malefoy. Wilson. Ce sera donc 20 points en moins pour Serpentards. » Sourit-elle.

« Tu es si dure, Weasley. N'as-tu donc aucune pitié ? »

« Aucune, mon cher, aucune. Surtout quand il s'agit de toi. »

Sa moue si irrésistible apparut. Il caressa le bras de Wilson, et lui chuchota à l'oreille de partir. Elle lui demanda des explications, il la renvoya si mielleusement que la pauvre fille ne put que s'en sentir humiliée davantage. Dans un claquement de porte, elle disparut.

Ils étaient seuls. Désespérément seuls.

Rose chassa les pensées étranges qui lui venaient soudainement à l'esprit, effarée de ses propres divagations. Il souriait toujours. Elle aussi, sûrement.

« Si je puis me permettre, tu tombes bien bas, pour sortir avec une fille comme elle. »

Un pas.

Il était beau. Bien trop beau. Les bras de Rose se décroisèrent et ses mains agrippèrent la table pour qu'elle se retienne de se jeter dans ses bras. Assurément, ce serait une mauvaise idée.

« Tu es jalouse, Rose ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix joueuse.

Rose. Son nom si vieillot lui apparaissait si magique, quand il était prononcé ainsi, par lui, surtout. Rose prit un air amusé, et tortilla une de ses longues mèches en battant exagérément des cils.

« Bien sur que non, mon cher Scorpius. Je trouve juste cela étrange. Je pensais que tu préférais les rousses aux blondes décolorées »

« Tu sais bien que tu es la seule rousse de mon cœur, Rosie chérie »

Rose avait envie de fermer les yeux, et de croire ses paroles sans se poser de questions. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un stupide jeu. Un jeu dans lequel jamais elle n'aurait du s'embarquer. Elle se recula brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle se faisait souffrir. Elle devait arrêter le jeu. Maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Comment avait-elle pu laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ses amies ? Tous les défauts de Scorpius lui sautaient soudainement aux yeux. Les siens également. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille naïve et rêveuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les trucs comme ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? » gémit-elle

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Weasley ? »

Il avait l'air surpris, réellement. Un peu plus et Rose aurait presque pu croire qu'il était sincère. Mais sa toute nouvelle révélation ne prenait pas en compte un Scorpius honnête. Un Scorpius hypocrite, oui, sans aucuns doutes… Mais honnête, franchement… Elle fronça le nez, et se recula encore.

Et il s'approcha. Cet idiot s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit malgré elle son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, et plus fort. Tout les éloignements du monde n'aurait pas suffit à lui faire oublier ses yeux bleus si impénétrables et froids, se rendit-elle compte avec horreur. Scorpius était pire qu'une drogue. Il était une obsession. Une _mauvaise_ obsession.

« Weasley, bon sang, tu vas répondre ? »

Un pas les séparait. Un minuscule petit pas qu'elle avait diablement envie de franchir. Ca aurait été mal, bien sur… Mais qui aurait été au courant ? Scorpius ? Elle avait les moyens de le faire taire. Contre sa volonté, elle leva les bras dans un élan désespéré de mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

'_Et que va-tu faire, maintenant ?_ Lui souffla sa conscience. _Que vas-tu lui dire ?_'

Rose soupira et ouvrit la bouche. Au pire, s'il se moquait trop, elle avait sa baguette sur elle et elle pourrait sans problèmes lui lancer un sortilège d'oubliette. Rien de plus simple. Il fallait juste qu'elle est le courage de lui avouer.

« J'ai un gros problème, Malefoy. Et il ne concerne aussi. »

Voila, elle avait commencé. Le plus dur était passé, non ?

« Que ce passe-t-il _encore_ ? » soupira-t-il, sincèrement blasé.

« Tu vois, notre stupide jeu depuis le début de l'année, c'était bien marrant au début, mais là je crois que sa ne va plus trop être possible parce que… En faites je… Tu vois je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver mais il se trouve que… Enfin, je… voilà quoi. »

Par Merlin, si il comprenait quelque chose à ce charabia, il était quand même vachement fort.

« Tu es amoureuse de moi ? » traduisit-il, médusé.

Mince. Rose avait oublié quelque chose. Scorpius _était_ vachement fort. Ses joues devinrent rouges.

« Non ! Non ! Enfin si… je veux dire… Rah, oui sûrement ! »

Etrangement, Scorpius eut un petit sourire en coin absolument trop craquant, mais il n'éclata pas de rire et ne se moqua pas. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos, et l'interrogea calmement, comme s'ils discutaient du temps qu'ils faisaient dehors.

« Tu es amoureuse de ton ennemi juré ? »

« Oui » soupira-t-elle, résignée.

« Amoureuse d'un type qui est à Serpentard ? »

« Oui » répéta-t-elle

« Amoureuse du garçon qui a dénoncé des amis des tas de fois, qui s'est moqué de toi pendant six ans sur tes cheveux, un type volage avec qui tu as flirté pendant un an, sans rien faire ? »

« OUI ! »

Pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon ! Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit aussi… Cruel ?

« Alors ça, c'est vraiment marrant »

Einh ? Marrant ? Rose releva les yeux qu'elle n'avait même pas eut conscience de baisser et le regarda avec un air parfaitement surpris. Ses yeux gris pétillaient de malice pour la première fois en six ans qu'elle le connaissait. Qui avait-il donc de marrant au fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Les mots horrible et catastrophique auraient été beaucoup plus appropriés à la situation !

« C'est vraiment marrant, »expliqua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, « parce que, il y a longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça… »

Il traversa la frêle barrière qu'était les bras de Rose en un instant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. La rousse avait beaucoup de volonté, mais toute la volonté du monde ne pouvait décemment pas servir quand le garçon qui hantait vos pensées vous embrassait… Qu'il soit gentil, ou méchant. Rose noua ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius. Il la prit la par la taille et l'approcha encore, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez près…

Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, mais Rose regrettait déjà ses bras.

« Waouh » murmura-t-elle quand même avec un faible sourire.

OoO

« Et ensuite ? » exigea Chloé, un air exalté sur le visage.

Rose la fusilla du regard, énervée qu'on l'interrompe dans son récit. Les bras qui enserraient sa taille raffermirent leur prise et ce fut Scorpius qui répondit :

« Je l'ai enlevé sur mon cheval blanc, et nous vécûmes heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants »

Albus, Lily, Ugo et Esteban éclatèrent de rire. Chloé se refrogna et Rose le tapa légèrement sur l'épaule.

« Ensuite, Monsieur s'est vanté d'embrasser merveilleusement bien, j'ai voulu le contredire, nous nous sommes encore envoyé des piques et au final, pour me faire taire, il m'a ré-embrasser » raconta-t-elle.

Chloé soupira.

« C'est si romantique ! » souffla-t-elle

Rose haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire et se détacha des bras de son presque fiancé pour se diriger jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de leur début, à Scorpius et elle, à ses amis, mais ils avaient eut l'air d'apprécier l'histoire. Elle allait entrer dans la cuisine tranquillement mais entendit des gens qui parlaient. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et regarda ce qui se passait.

« Oh »

Avec précipitation, elle courut jusqu'au salon, soudainement très excitée.

« Hey ! Il y a James et Emily dans la cuisine ! Et devinez quoi ? »

« Non…. Ne me dit pas que… » Commença Lily

« Si ! Ils s'embrassaient !! » Finit Rose au comble du bonheur

OoO


End file.
